Various types of projectiles are known to have stabilizing fins. These projectiles, which include, inter alia, rifle fired grenades, mortar projectiles, rockets and various hollow charge devices useful against armour, are relatively long since they require a forward portion carrying an explosive charge and a rear portion defining the stabilizing fins. The length of the projectiles adds to the weight of both the projectile and of the casing therefor and severely limits the number of projectiles that can be carried by a soldier or by other mechanized means.